unforeseen change, Fate perhaps?
by Falaffelz
Summary: Sean white wants to do something never done before. He succeeds, and winds up in equestria. How will the mane 6, celestia, luna, and everypony else react to his sudden arrival? Read and find out! Rated M for possible later chapters and language.


A/N: This is my first story. (updated to fix and add a few things!) Never thought I would be writing, but I guess some urges can't be held back ^_^" Sorry if I waste any of your time whoever reads this. Any tips will be welcomed!  
I don't own MLP or anything related to it.

Unforeseen change, Fate perhaps?  
Chapter 1

How would one person describe all life accurately? Simple. He doesn't. This is something Sean white thought he could do. Being young and reasonably intelligent, he sought to unravel everything that humans knew about the world and the universe. But that was something he hid, like everything else. To his friends and in public, he was a high school dropout with an emotionless face and hands unable to go without playing his guitar or drums for more than a few hours. Little did he know everything was about to change for him.

~Sean's apartment~ Day 1: 0745 AM

Three blaring alarms sounded in various places of the small bedroom. Each one louder depending on where it was placed. They awoke the grumpy figure laying on the futon. He hit the closest one, shutting it off before pulling the blanket from him and sitting up. The aroma of coffee brewing in his kitchen was enough to get him out of bed to shut off the other alarms. As he stood, he stretched. However it was unfortunate that the sight of himself in the mirror greeted him. His normally silky smooth black hair was frizzy as usual after a long night. It went about half way down his back. His eyes were almost black, which was almost the opposite of his pale white skin. Before he dropped out of school, he was often spoken about behind his back. 'There goes the vampire' They would say. Or 'watch out, I hear he carry's a gun and kills people at night downtown.' It was rather tiring.

After his coffee and a small breakfast, he made his way into his living room where he switched on four separate 42" LED flat screens around the room, all tuned to different channels. The global news, A channel that tells all about the latest scientific and technological discoveries in great detail, Music central to keep up with new albums and bands, and of course, morning cartoons. He never bothered to get dressed when he didn't go anywhere. He decided to just stay in his boxers. He wasn't very buff. He worked out daily to keep in shape, but he was slim and only had the body of an athlete. Of course standing at five foot eleven wasn't much to be proud of either.

After a couple of hours of just sitting there mindlessly playing his guitar and watching the four channels, there was a knock of his door. He glared slightly at the source of the noise before getting up, leaving his guitar on its stand, and answering the door. It was two of his band mates. Without a word he turned around and walked back towards his living room. The two of them followed him, one holding his drumsticks and the other his bass guitar.

"Man how can you focus on that shit?" The drummer had his hands behind his head and looked at the four Tvs plus the guitar sean had picked up again. His name was David. He dressed like sean with the dark colors, but preferred tighter clothes. His dark skinny jeans (normally meant for a girl) and tight black T-shirt showed off his drummers physique. His upper body was what a lot of normal guys dreamed for. Large muscles that seemed to attract girls at the clubs just by a slight flex. "That concentration shit really freaks me out. Thought you agreed not to do that anymore when we came over?"

Sean grunted "Then how about you call before you show up. Just because the recording studio is at my place doesn't mean you can show up when you fucking feel like it. Think about that next time dipshit." The bassist grinned.

"Normal sean. Always in a bad mood when you interrupt his television." Blake looked over the shows he was watching, barely able to isolate just one. However one stood out to him. TechTv. Why did sean always watch it? "Anyways dude we need to go over tomorrows concert. There are supposed to be a few record labels there scoping out the bands. We need to make sure our line up is the best we can get it." Sean shot a nasty glare towards the short bassist.

"If you think you know what will impress them then feel free. I don't care about the record labels and you know it. I only do this shit so I don't kill myself from boredom." Sean got up casually and walked to the hallway, slamming a door closed before coming back out. He looked down at the bassist, dark eyes penetrating the depths of the guys mind. He coughed into his grey hood's sleeve as an excuse to break eye contact with sean. Blake couldn't help but to be afraid. Sean was always hard to understand. One wrong move and you could be cowering under his gaze. It was like looking into a dark abyss and seeing your every secret revealed.

"H-hey david. Lets just make sure our stuff is set up in the recording booth then go get Haily. We can't practice without her." Blake quickly walked off down the hall, followed by david and sean.

Blake slowed down a little and stared at a closed door. He thought he heard something inside the room, when he tried to open it the door was locked. "Get the fuck away from there and keep moving." His voice was even colder and deeper then usual.

~Meanwhile deep in everfree forest~ Day 1: 1053 AM Earth time

Deep in the shrouded trees of the everfree forest, something was happening. A storm raged overhead that no pegasi could tame. Unlike a normal storm there were multiple colors swirling at the centre. It was white, green, and dark purple. Something major was happening. The storm could be seen from ponyville. Where twilight sparkle spent hours researching what the storm could mean. Nothing was showing and conclusive results. She had sent a letter to princess celestia just hours earlier, explaining the strange phenomenon and celestia wrote back, unable to comprehend it either.

"Twilight!" A certain blue pegasus yelled as she flew through an open window, followed closely by a rainbow streak. "Nothing is working. We can't do anything!"

"I know rainow dash. Celestia knows nothing about it either. We are dealing with something completely new here.. " Twilight looked down and felt completely hopeless. What was going to happen to their peaceful town? She decided to go visit somepony who knows a lot about strange things. Somepony from another land in equestria. "We need to pay a visit to Zekora."

Later that day twilight sparkle and rainbow dash stood outside the strange zebras house. Every few seconds a lightning bolt would flash above. They were only a couple kilometers away from the epicenter off the strange storm. The two ponies knocked on the door. there was a crash within before zekora opened the door and invited the two inside. All looked as it always did.

(A/N: I am horrible at rhyming so zecora will speak normally unless I manage some sort of decent rhyme.. Sorry zekora fans!)

"Hello ponies What are you doing here during thi-" Zekora stared at the stressed purple and blue mare.

"We need to know if you know anything about this crazy storm!" Rainbow shouted out, cutting zecora off rudely. Her eyes were full of worry and fear.

"I have researched it myself to no luck. It's something out of this world." Zecora looked sadly at the two mares.

"But there has to be SOMETHING we can do! Can't you just mix up some weird brew that will help us move those clouds?!" Rainbow dash practically yelled out. Zecora winced slightly and shook her head.

"Time is the only thing that will sove this little ponies. However I fear the storm may be reaching it's peak. You should go. Leave everfree forest before it can et any worse." The zebra was looking out the window as she spoke, aware of the multicolored lightning.

twilight and dash walked out, but soon started to run due to the sound of rather close lightning. As they ran out of the forest, twilight sparkle turned to look at the cloud. 'What was going on with this storm...?'

~Seans apartment~ Day 1: 1237 PM

"Alright sean! Everything is set up. We'll be going for a couple hours. We have to get haily. She needs to be here so we can finally get to rehearsal." David waved and ran out of the studio, dragging blake behind him. Sean heard the door slam shut and quickly walked to it, locking the three deadbolts and sliding the steel bar into the slot in the door, effectively making it nearly impossible to break open. A man needs his privacy after all.

Sean let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes. "This world is boring. Time to get back to work." He walked to the locked door that blake tried to get into. His hand sliding onto the wall next to the door where it glowed and scanned his hand print. With a beep and the sound of a door unlocking filled the hallway. He opened the door, quickly going inside and shutting it.

With a small smile, he walked over to one wall. With one hand he typed something into a keyboard of what appeared to be a very complicated computer. The wall was filled with screens, showing information being gathered from all over the world. Recording the interactions of thousands of people. He spoke out loud. "Computer. Give me an active reading on file 84632." After a moment the biggest screen in front of him changed, showing a graph along with a large amount of data. After another short entry on the keyboard, one wall rose to show a large gate. which pulsed with the energy of electricity pumping through it. The center sparked every couple seconds. A voice rang out across the room in a monotone female voice. "No changes. Still unable to create a lock on file 84632. We are missing a key part of the code. It may be impossible to finish without an intelligent subject to enter the unfinished gate. However I am unable to predict the outcome of such event." Sean gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

'I am almost out of funds. I cannot afford to pay for somebody to enter, nor can I afford to share what I could discover from this.. The only way is...' His eyes opened with the only logical option. "Computer, begin the start up procedure. Run programs 382744 and 658362. Enter my biological data." Within moments the computer spoke up. "We cannot predict the outcome of this. Are you sure you wish to do this?" It spoke almost as if it could think for itself.

"Yes. Alert my next of kin should something go wrong and enter self destruct program 00000173. I want no trace of this lab." He put on a white lab coat and buttoned it up, then stepped in. The machine powered up completely. Sean's world around him went black. The last thing he heard was the voice of the computer. "Activating self destruct program 00000173. ten seconds to-" Then nothing.

~everfree forest~ Day 1: 1246 PM earth time

The storm grew more powerful as moments went on. The clouds closing in on all sides, shrinking quickly. It was the size of a small house when three lightning bolts went off at once, connecting in the center of the storm and exploding. Scraps of metal along with the body of sean went streaking to the ground. Twilight sparkle was almost back to her home, the library, when it happened. The storm sent out a shockwave with a loud bang. Then it was gone. It shook the town of ponyville and could be heard all the way to canterlot as if it were just a distant firework. Twilight was able to see some debris falling to the ground, and her natural curiosity yearned to learn more. So she ran off back to everfree forest.

Sean fell unconscious towards the ground. leaves and branches slowing his decent until he crashes against a tree trunk, twisting in the air and landing heavily on his side. If he were awake it would have been extremely painful. Small forest creatures ran away from his form.

A short time passed and twilight searched through everfree forest. She found a few scraps of metal so she knew she was close. As she walked around a rather large tree, she saw something a short distance away. It looked... Like nothing she had ever seen before. It appeared to be asleep and hurt. Being the mare she is, She couldn't let something be hurt and not try to help. So she crawled under sean's body and lifted him up, slowly dragging him out of the dark forest, towards her own house.

~Twilight sparkle's house~ Day 4: 0926 AM earth time

Sean let out a small groan. His upper body was sore as well as his left leg. but he didn't seem to have anything broken. Slowly he opened his eyes, wincing at the light. 'How long was I out for...?' He thought to himself. He sat up carefully and let his eyes adjust. "What the hell..." He quickly realized he wasn't home anymore. A figure was sitting at a desk with... Levitating books? "Umm.. Hello?" He called out. The figure gasped and the books dropped. Sean couldn't help but tilt his head and stare.

Twilight turned around to see the creature had woken up. She had hoped he could speak and had to contain her excitement at studying a new creature. The fact that he could speak made it so much better. She hopped off her chair and walked towards him slowly, being ever so cautious. "Hi there! My name is twilight sparkle. I'm the librarian here in ponyville. I also live here." She didn't want anything to happen to her so she was slow and friendly. Not letting herself appear as a threat.

Sean got up and looked down at twilight, limping in a circle around her. "Intriguing..." He reached in his pocket and grabbed a digital recording device and his cell phone. Luckily both were working but understandably he had no network connection. He pressed a button on the recorder and spoke into it slowly. "Sean white. Time.. 0929 AM. It appears three days have passed since my machine failed... Or was it a success? File 84632 Appears to have opened a rift and cast me into it. Last I remember was the AI activating self destruct sequence 00000173 effectively destroying both my lab and a large section of my apartment building. I am now in a new world it seems. One of the native sentient beings has introduced herself as one 'twilight sparkle.' She appears to be an equine. Purple fur. Unicorn race. I will continue to record my findings." Sean put the recorder away and looked down at twilight again. she stared at him oddly. He grinned a little. "Oh don't mind that. My name is sean white. I'm a scientist, and musician."

Twilight looked suspiciously at him. "What exactly are you? I have never seen a creature like you before."

"I'm a human. We are semi-intelligent beings that evolved on earth. What can you tell me about this place?" Sean kneeled painfully and looked up at twilight. Trying to comfort her a little. Last thing he needed was to become a threat when it appeared there was no way back to his home without his machinery.

"Well..." Twilight thought back to how she obsessed over the history of equestria. This human had almost as much curiosity as her own eyes did. Twilight decided to give him the short version. "We live in equestria. It's peaceful and quiet. Everyone is sooo friendly! Our capital city is called canterlot. Princesses celestia and Luna live there. Celestia Is older and rules over the day. Her little sister Luna rules over the night. They are both immortal alicorns. The rest of us are all normal ponies. There are the pegasi, the unicorns such as myself, and the earth ponies!" She grew more fond as she continued her explanation. The hours passed quickly, sean asking questions and twilight explaining. Sean made a note to himself. Twilight sparkle is a bookworm, thirsty for more and more knowledge. 'Much like myself...' he thought.

In the middle of her lecture, she had gotten a glimpse of her clock on the wall. "Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no! I'm late!" she ran out of the library suddenly, the door opening and closing by a magical aura. Sean pulled out his voice recorder once again.

"Sean white. Time... 1446 PM earth time. This land is strange and I find myself oddly attracted to the notion of staying here. I have only met twilight sparkle so far, and my curiosity is attempting to force me to leave this house and look around. On the other hand I could spend this time in the books, learning as much as I can. I think I will stay here until twilight returns. I'm sure I can burn through more than a few books by her return. I must speak to her about nourishment as well. Being a different species, I hope our diets are transferable even slightly. End recording." Sean put the recorder away and quickly took a few books out of the history section of the shelves, within moments he was lost in the pages.

Hours passed and sean read a multitude of books about equestria. It was facinating. He made a note about how few wars or even murders there ever was here. "I should be a little more freaked out about the talking ponies... Hmmm or maybe I am immune so such shocks? After all subconsciously this is exactly the kind of thing I have spent millions researching and trying to carry out..." Sean spoke out loud to himself in a quiet deep tone. He let his mind o blank and went back to soaking up knowledge that was at his disposal. It would probably still be a couple of hours before twilight returned.


End file.
